


Love vs. Like

by kate882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito wants to know why Kakashi hangs around the memorial so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love vs. Like

“I don’t get it.” Obito muttered, crouching in front of the memorial and looking at Kakashi with a slight frown.

“Don’t get what?” Kakashi asked, not even questioning Obito’s presence.

“Well, you didn’t like me much. So, why are you wasting so much time here?” He questioned, moving his googles up onto his headband to look at Kakashi without the orange tint to his vision.

“Don’t act like you liked me much more.” Kakashi countered. 

“I’m not.” Obito said, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m just trying to figure out why you’re here so much.”

“You gave up your life for me, gave me your eye, and you think I wouldn’t come visit your memorial? Do you really think that low of me, Obito?” Kakashi raised the eyebrow not hidden under his headband.

“I’d certainly hope for at least a little of your time after all that. But you’re late to everything and you fall asleep here so often it’s amazing you haven’t gotten sick. Or bitten by some animal or bug that wants to kill you. Seriously, how are you not finding spiders on yourself all the time?” He sat down fully next to Kakashi, turning his head to look at the other boy.

“And what would you do if our situations were reversed?” Kakashi asked, although he almost didn’t want to hear the answer. He didn’t want to hear how unimportant he was to Obito.

Obito tilted his head as he thought. “I’m not sure that’s quite fair since I saw you differently than you saw me. I’m not going to claim to have liked you all that much. You were a bit of a self-righteous asshole. But there is a difference between like and love. So, it’s not quite fair to ask what I would do and expect that to be a good enough reply to my question.” He said after a moment.

“A bit late to be confessing love to me, don’t you think?”

“You would have told me to shut up and make sure it didn’t interfere with our missions if I had said something pre saving your life!” Obito protested, flailing his arms around for effuses.  

Kakashi laughed a little at Obito's assumption. “You might be right about that.” He replied, giving Obito a smile hidden behind the mask on his face.

“I am. And I’m also right about the fact that you still haven’t told me why you’re here so much.” Obito complained.

Kakashi’s woke up leaning against the memorial. It was the only place that he dreamed about Obito without dreaming of him being crushed under rocks. Sometimes he’d have conversations, like in this dream, others he’d be reliving some memory of Obito, and every now and then he’d dream about what might have been able to happen if Obito had lived.

He sighed as he got to his feet, running a hand through his silver hair. “Because love and like are two different things, and it’s really not fair of you to ask me when you’re not even here to hear the answer to your damn question about why I am.” He said to the memorial stone before deciding he’d probably kept Rin and Sensei waiting long enough, and left to go meet up with them.


End file.
